Fleur de Lis
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Fleur de Lis may look like your average person, but she is way more than that. She's crazy, she's bubbly, and most of all she's the most random person at Hogwarts, or so people tell her.


**Summary:** Fleur de Lis may look like your average person, but she is way more than that. She's crazy, she's bubbly, and most of all she's the most random person at Hogwarts, or so people tell her. We join her and her friends Rose Weasley and Elizabeth Langford in their sixth year. Let the craziness begin.

**Chapter 1**

Howdy, I'm Fleur. I have such a stupid name, don't get me wrong, I like the name Fleur; I just don't like my full name, because my surname is de Lis. So my full name is Fleur de Lis, which is French for Flower of Lily. So I've got basically the same name as my best friend's cousin, Lily. I don't get why they could call me another name, I know that they can't help the surname, but why did I have to be called Fleur. I guess it's all to do with the fact that I'm French, but I have lived in Scotland most of my life. The other thing that annoys me about my name is when I get called on in class, the teachers could just say Fleur, but no, they call me Miss de Lis, so it sounds like they're calling Miss Deli. This makes me seem like a bread woman, because I have to answer. so, my hatred of my name has been revealed to you, next up I will describe to you, why I am described as the most random person to have ever graced the halls of Hogwarts. I'm not what you would call 'normal', but who is, I am what you would call effervescent. Well actually, if you were to call me that, you would be heavily under-exaggerating me. I am very loud, I have trouble stopping myself laughing if I get started, and I come up with the most random phrases. Me and my two best Friends, Rose Weasley and Elizabeth Langford, are deadly when we are put together.

Rose is almost as crazy as me. When you put us together, it's like a bomb waiting to explode. We sit next to each other in Potions, there isn't a day that we don't get in trouble from Professor Slughorn – I know, I'm as surprised as you are that he's still alive – for giggling. Her hair is as vibrant as she is; She inherited the Weasley hair, it isn't as gingery as her dad's is, because she also inherited her mum's curly brown lock, so Rose has auburn curly hair, it isn't that curly though, it suits her and her personality. I'm really good friends with Rose, even though we're in completely different houses. She's in Hufflepuff, and I'm in Ravenclaw. We met on the train before first year; I couldn't find a compartment of my own so I sat with her and her cousin Albus Potter, and Rose and I just clicked, can't say much for Albus mind.

Lizzie is crazy, not as crazy as rose and I, but she's still crazy. Sometimes she can be a bit snobby, but I don't care, I reckon she doesn't realise when she does it, she's still a great friend. There's nothing I can't tell her, or Rose for that matter. Lizzie has medium length brown hair, but it's not brown, like mouse, it's rich brown, like chocolate. She had blonde streaks in her hair when I met her in first year after the sorting ceremony; she let it grow out though. we've gone through our share of different haircuts, Rose used to have really long hair that hadn't been cut for seven years, in the end she cut it though, Lizzie's used to be short, but then she decided to grow it out, and I have changed my hair a lot. I used to have long hair, blonde as well, my hair's always been blonde though, but before I went to Hogwarts I had it cut to my shoulder, then I had it layered a year later, less than a year after that I got bored so I did something drastic. I decided I wanted pink hair. My hairdresser dyed some of it purple to see if it would take without bleach, it didn't, my hair's been becoming less beach blonde more dirty blonde the older I get. So she bleached my hair and dyed it pink. It didn't last long, I transfigured it back to its old colour, and I was fed up with people saying, "Why did you dye your hair pink? You're such a freak." My confidence has grown since then. I then cut it short, above my shoulders, and I got a fringe that was very rock and roll. I constantly change my hair, I guess it's my way of changing myself because I'm not comfortable with the way I look. Oh yes, I'm deep. I tend to ramble a bit, as you must have noticed. Anyways, enough about hair, back to Lizzie, even though Lizzie and I are in the same house, we aren't as great friends as Rose and I are, I think it's because she spends a lot of her time with her boyfriend, Jake, we do have a lot of random times together.

The thing about me though, is the fact that I don't tell them everything, they think I do, but I don't. I tell them about school, I tell them about guys, but I don't tell them anything about my past, and I'm not about to either. I've never told anyone, only my parents know about my two deep secrets…


End file.
